<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Making of a Monster by rowaning</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28033440">The Making of a Monster</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/rowaning/pseuds/rowaning'>rowaning</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work, Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Childbirth, Corpses, Death, Death in Childbirth, Gen, Offscreen Childbirth, Violence, offscreen death and violence, set in the supernatural universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:40:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,077</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28033440</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/rowaning/pseuds/rowaning</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>An origin story of sorts for my OC Skye Winchester.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Making of a Monster</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Azazel</b>
</p><p> </p><p>“<span>Do we all understand our positions?</span>” <span>Azazel grinned horribly at his assorted underlings, handpicked for this specific task.</span></p><p> </p><p>“<span>Of course sir,</span>” <span>Crowley said quickly, always the suck-up.</span></p><p> </p><p>“<span>Repeat them back to me.</span>”</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Crowley swallowed, then continued.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>“<span>Elspeth, Katarina, </span><span>a</span><span>nd myself are to take human hosts and continue </span><span>w</span><span>ith Your Majesty</span>’<span>s plans to create a Cambion. Amadeus and Beldam will act as our bodyguards in case of trouble from upstairs.</span>”</p><p> </p><p>“<span>Hm. Correct. Perhaps I underestimated your intelligence. You understand the cost of failure?</span>”</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This earned a quick nod. The remains of the last group to fail were still painted over the walls, and were a better motivator than words ever could be.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>“<span>Good. Dismissed. I expect to hear from you within the year.</span>”</p><p> </p><p><span>With this, the motley assortment of demons left Azazels office. He had put several of these groups into place, with the goal of creating a Cambion or something </span><span>else</span><span> that could similarly be </span><span>harnessed</span><span> as a weapon. Unfortunately, the last few groups had been disrupted by a rather angry angelic host, trying to </span><span><em>prevent abominations </em></span>or <span><em>skew the odds of the apocalypse in their favour</em></span><span> or something. However, Azazel was confident at least one of his widespread </span>“<span>research groups</span>” <span>would be successful, even if it meant a net loss of demonpower for the time being.</span></p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>10 months later</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>
    <b>Crowley</b>
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p><span>All of the preparations were in place. The only thing left was the birth itself. Elspeth had been complaining since getting pregnant, and even Katarina</span>’<span>s patience was at its limit. They would all be better off when this was over and done with. </span></p><p> </p><p>“<span>It</span>’<span>s time.</span>” <span>Katarina's sharp voice interrupted Crowley</span>’<span>s musings.</span></p><p> </p><p>“<span>Is there anything I should be doing?</span>” <span>He was, as ever, unsure of his role in the proceedings.</span></p><p> </p><p>“S<span>tay out of the way.</span><span>”</span> <span>Katarina was nothing if not brusque, and her Russian accent added to the image of a woman one should stay on the good side of.</span></p><p> </p><p>“<span>Do you think the little tyke will look anything like me?</span>” <span>Crowley waggled his eyebrows, trying to coax some humor from Katarina's stern demeanor.</span></p><p> </p><p>“<span>I think that would be a fate worse than death.</span>” <span>With that, she turned and </span><span>walked out of</span><span> the hallway, leaving Crowley alone and insulted. He chose </span><span>to let it go</span><span>. Besides, it didn</span>’<span>t matter what the brat looked like as long as it was powerful and could be pointed in the right direction.</span></p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Giving birth was a long and complicated matter, and while Crowley much preferred being away from the action in most situations, he was bored to death having to wait in the hallway for hours with no new information. Finally, he heard footsteps approaching and heaved a sigh of relief, which was quickly retracted. </span>
  <span>T</span>
  <span>he footsteps were coming from the outside doors, where Beldam was supposed to be standing guard in case of intruders. </span>
  <span>They</span>
  <span> were moving fast, and getting faster as they neared the corner. But before the runner (presumably Beldam) could round the corner, Crowley heard a scream of pain accompanied by a jarring screech steadily increasing in pitch. He heard the thump of a body hitting the floor and the windows on the external wall shattering, and decided it was time to make his exit. Smoking out of his host, he took the fastest route </span>
  <span>out of there </span>
  <span>possible: straight down. The angels were Katarina’s problem now.</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>
    <b>Gabriel</b>
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He walked through the hallway, glass crunching underfoot. There had been one body at the door, the demon killed before it even realized what was going on. The second body was further down the hall. It had tried to run, whether to escape or warn the others, Gabriel was unsure. It was dead as well, bones crushed and eye sockets smoking. Did they really think they had a chance against a heavenly host? He eyed the corpse with disinterest and moved on. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Finding what he was looking for was easy, he simply had to follow the destruction. Shattered windows, burn marks on the walls and floor, the signs of a disturbingly well matched fight. He noticed an odd pattern in the charred walls, and knelt to get a better look. Feathers, burnt so deep into the walls they would never scrub clean. </span>
  <span>
    <em>An angel died here</em>
  </span>
  <span>, he thought to himself, avoiding the inevitable end of that </span>
  <span>t</span>
  <span>rain of thought. </span>
  <span>
    <em>And someone removed the body</em>
  </span>
  <span>. He shouldn’t be so shocked, he had known something was very wrong. That’s why he was here. The magical shockwaves had drawn him to the area, even though the fighting was done by the time he arrived. He continued down the hall, pointedly staring away from the scorch marks he now recognized as his compatriots’ death markers. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Finally, he reached his destination. A door, hanging weakly on its remaining hinge, leading into an internal room. The room was bare, except for the burnt out corpse of another demon, this one female and wearing what looked like a hospital gown covered in blood. He walked past the corpse, not sparing a second glance for it. As he moved further into the room, motion </span>
  <span>flashed past</span>
  <span> the corner of his eye. He swung around, raising his blade in self defense. The attacker was fast, despite her wounds, but not as fast as an archangel. He easily disarmed her and threw her to the ground. She spat blood on the floor and growled at him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>“<span>Here to finish what your brothers started, Gabriel?” He was startled by the demon’s knowledge of his true name, he hadn’t used it in centuries. Another look at the creature behind the human face told him why she so easily recognized him.</span></p><p> </p><p>“<span>Delilah?” </span><span>T</span><span>his earned him a bloody grin</span></p><p> </p><p>“<span>I prefer Katarina these days. Less history.” </span></p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gabriel nodded, he understood the motivation.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>“<span>I’m not here to finish anything, I felt a rather large disturbance and decided to investigate.” </span><span>H</span><span>e said, crouching beside her and offering a hand.</span></p><p> </p><p>“<span>Ah, that disturbance. That </span><span>would've</span><span> been me killing the five angels who thought they </span><span>were</span><span> here to kill me.” She laughed at this statement, and accepted the offered hand. </span></p><p> </p><p>“<span>And why were they here to kill you?” Gabriel pressed, hoping to find answers that made more sense than what he’d already seen. Katarina laughed again, this time coughing up some blood </span><span>as she did.</span></p><p> </p><p>“<span>You see, Gabriel, whoever’s in charge upstairs takes offence to our activities down here, and seeks to disrupt them.” </span><span>Her cryptic comments were joined by a red-stained smirk.</span></p><p> </p><p>“<span>Can you please just be straight with me?” </span><span>asked </span><span>Gabriel, exasperated.</span></p><p> </p><p>“<span>You used to be more fun,” Katarina </span><span>said, putting on an exaggerated pout</span><span>. “</span><span>We</span> <span>were</span> <span>working</span><span> to create a Cambion, or something similarly useful.” </span></p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gabriel was shocked at this revelation, though he did his best to disguise it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>“<span>A Cambion? There hasn’t been one on Earth in millennia. </span><span>L</span><span>ast I heard any knowledge of it had been destroyed. If that’s true though, I see why Michael would have ground troops interfering with such things.”</span></p><p> </p><p>“<span>You’d be surprised at how long some of our memories are, Gabriel. I remember how much damage the last Cambion did and narrowly avoided the destruction myself.” </span></p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gabriel nodded, chiding</span>
  <span> himself for forgetting just how old Delilah- no- Katarina was. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>“<span>I assume you succeeded, or you wouldn’t have fought so hard to protect whatever’s here.” She smiled weakly, and stood with a little groan.</span></p><p> </p><p>“<span>Not exactly. See for yourself.” </span><span>she said, gesturing.</span></p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In the back of the room, behind some old furniture obviously piled there recently, was a bundle inside a cardboard box. Gabriel was struck with the resemblance to another child born in less than ideal circumstances, and shook his head to clear the thoughts away. Katarina carefully lifted the bundle and showed it to Gabriel. It was a baby girl, human to all outside appearances. But angels could see beyond the mortal plane, and he immediately understood what Katarina had meant. The child was half human and half demon, which is to say her soul was in two pieces: one corrupt and one pure. She had only existed for maybe half an hour at this point, and the impossibility of it was already showing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>“<span>They’ll tear each other apart, she won’t live another hour.” Gabriel said, stating the obvious. Katarina sighed, and there was sadness in her voice.</span></p><p> </p><p>“<span>They came just before she was born and killed Elspeth. I fought them off because I thought I could save her.” She couldn’t bring herself to say the rest.</span></p><p> </p><p>“<span>Save her and then what, Katarina?” Gabriel asked, looking her in the eyes for the first time. “Hand her off to Lilith or whoever’s playing king of the day downstairs? Use her as a weapon in a war you aren’t sure is going to happen?” </span></p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Katarina scowled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>“<span>If we had succeeded uninterrupted, I wouldn't have had a choice. Azazel’s displeasure is </span><span>quick</span><span> and painful.” </span></p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gabriel noticed the opening she had left.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>“<span>And since you were interrupted?” Katarina was pensive for a moment, measuring Gabriel’s reaction.</span></p><p> </p><p>“<span>Most of the demons involved are dead, all of the angels involved are dead. Crowley is going to report to Azazel that we were defeated and killed and beg for forgiveness, and it’ll be a long time before they suspect I’m still alive. And I’ve always wanted a daughter.”</span></p><p> </p><p>“<span>So you wouldn’t turn her in to Azazel if she were to survive?”</span></p><p> </p><p>“<span>I always hated that bastard, I’ve no intention of taking his orders any longer. Now if you’ll excuse us, I believe I have several corpses to dispose of.” </span></p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Katarina turned away and Gabriel couldn’t see her face, but he heard her voice crack. He looked again at the small face in the bundle of cloth, and at the half-souls swirling around each other faster and faster in mutually assured destruction. </span>
  <span>
    <em>It would be so easy,</em>
  </span>
  <span> he thought, </span>
  <span>
    <em>so simple. </em>
  </span>
  <span>All they needed was something to keep them separated enough that the catalyst could never occur, like sealing away two chemicals that would react explosively if they met. He could do it, he was an archangel for God’s sake! </span>
  <span>H</span>
  <span>e could do anything!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>“<span>Give her to me.” </span></p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Katarina was taken aback by this, but handed over the child. Gabriel concentrated, feeling power flow between them. The room grew bright, dangerously so, </span>
  <span>bright enough</span>
  <span> that Katarina fell to the floor trying to shield her eyes. And then, there was darkness.</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>
    <b>Katarina</b>
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She fumbled around in the sudden darkness for a moment before her eyes adjusted. Gabriel was standing in the same place, still holding the child. She looked into the higher planes, expecting to see nothing, or the faint remnants of a destroyed soul. Instead she saw the two halves of the child’s soul, bound together by bright blue energy that she recognized as angel grace.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>“<span>Gabriel, what did you do?”</span></p><p> </p><p>“<span>I fixed her, I think. I used a small piece of my own grace to stabilize her soul. I’m not sure how it will affect her, honestly </span><span>I’</span><span>m not sure how any of this will affect her. It’s unheard of, having half souls like that. </span><span>I</span><span>t’s unlike anything that’s ever existed before.” </span></p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He returned the child to Katarina, and she realized the little girl’s eyes were open. They were blue, not like a human’s blue eyes or an angel’s radiance shining through the eyes of its host. Nor were they a solid blue like the black or red of a demon’s eyes. They were blue like the sky, with clouds moving within them and the hint of a sunrise at their edges. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>“<span>She’s amazing.” whispered Katarina with reverence.</span></p><p> </p><p>“<span>What will you call her?” asked Gabriel. </span></p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She smiled to herself, considering the name she had already thought of and it’s new significance.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>“<span>At the risk of sounding cliché, I’m calling her Skye.” </span><span>Gabriel grimaced at the slight pun.</span></p><p> </p><p>“<span>I’ll take care of her as long as I can. Protect her from those who would use or destroy her. Train her to defend herself.” It was a promise, made to this small, fragile combination of competing energies. </span></p><p> </p><p>“<span>I can make sure Heaven never learns about her. That should give you a decent head start.” Gabriel turned to leave, stretching out his wings. </span></p><p> </p><p>“<span>Good luck.” </span></p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gabriel disappeared and Katarina wrapped the child in a slightly bloodstained blanket. She left the building, and teleported away to begin building her new life with this strange, vulnerable creature she had taken responsibility for. </span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>